


Gods in love

by Pegarsia



Category: God of War
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Incest, Lemon, M/M, Rape, Violation, Violence, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegarsia/pseuds/Pegarsia
Summary: Atreus y Kratos viven pacíficamente después de su gran viaje, pero algo no anda bien con Atreus y su padre va ha hacer todo lo posible por protegerlo, aunque sea de sus pesadillas.Pone que está en inglés pero está en español, por alguna razón no me deja poner el idioma predeterminado como Español.





	1. Pesadillas

El clima estaba mucho mas frio de lo habitual, después de esparcir las cenizas de madre parecía que el clima se había entristecido, el adiós final se había echo y el la naturaleza que los rodeaba parecía entenderlo.

Kratos no era un insensible a estos acontecimientos, pero sabía de sobras el ánimo que rondaba por Atreus. Seguía con sus que haceres diarios y se esforzaba por seguir entrenando con él para controlar sus poderes diariamente, pero notaba que aunque su obediencia y esfuerzos eran los mismos de siempre, se empecinaba por quedarse solo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

Las ramas caían mientras el fuerte hombre cortaba el árbol y divagaba en sus pensamientos como hacer ante la situación. El no era un tipo emocional, ni le preocupaba demasiado que pasara a su alrededor si él y Atreus podían vivir en una relativa paz. Pero con el niño era diferente, lo veía delgado y muy frágil a pesar de haber demostrado su valía en el largo viaje además de cometer grandes hazañas con su arco que ni el creía posible. Dándole el último golpe al árbol para derribarlo pensó que como acercarse a su cría para que intentará abrirse emocional mente, o por lo menos que le contara sus preocupaciones, algo le rondaba la cabeza y no sabía exactamente que era.

Las ramas le arañaron cuando se agacho a recoger el tronco, pero casi ni se enteró recordando las pesadillas que el muchacho ha tenido noche tras noche. Se despertaba agitado y con sudor, a veces sollozaba y él mismo lo despertaba. Confuso, el niño solía meterse mecánicamente en su cama acurrucándose entre temblores. Kratos simplemente se dejaba hacer haciéndole sitio y abrazándole sin decir palabra. Cuando este se dormía él mismo le acariciaba el pelo intentando prevenir nuevas pesadillas y parece que lo conseguía. Lo malo era por la mañana, solía despertar sin su pequeño al lado y dejando un pequeño vacio en su pecho. Además que su frustración crecía aun más cuando Atreus no abría la boca para contarle sus sueños y su razón por aislarse. Estaba muy frustrado y ese sentimiento iba a acabar hoy.

Tomo rumbo hacia su casa con paso lento pero firme. Podía oír a lo lejos como su huevo (nunca lo reconocerá pero ese comentario del enano le hizo gracia en su momento) encendía la fogata para la cena. Olía bastante bien, tenía que reconocer que el joven hacia unas comidas dignas de un rey, incluso ha superado a su madre.

Alcanzó la cima nevada de la pequeña colina y lo vio en la distancia, mientras avanzaba vio como removía el caldero y probaba cuidadosamente con una pequeña cuchara su contenido. Se fijó en su figura, delgada pero esbelta, su piel era blanca como la nieve y sus pecas cian graciosamente sobre su rostro, era tan delicado, tan frágil...De repente Atreus alzo la mirada y vio la claridad azul de sus ojos. Había algo mal en ellos, estaban asustados.

Se dio encuentra enseguida de porque, estaba parado en frente del con un tronco gigante al hombro y mirándolo embobado. Se repuso enseguida.

-He traído madera para este invierno, parece que hace más frio del habitual-Explicó dejando el tronco a un lado de la valla.

Su hijo asintió aturdido y sirvió la cena en los cuencos dándole uno a su padre. En el cual hubo un roce entre sus manos y Kratos pudo tocar su suave piel. Estaba embotado con Atreus desde que acabaron la última voluntad de su madre y no quería pensar en ello. Solo quería cuidarlo y protegerlo y eso haría. Comenzando con la pregunta:

-Atreus- llamó suavemente intentando tantear el terreno

-Si padre- contestó temeroso mirando su plato al saber lo que iba a preguntar

-Necesitamos hablar- continuó lentamente-Que pasa en esas pesadillas- su mirada podría atravesar hasta el metal en ese momento de los nervios que llevaba encima, pero su voz se oía firme y dura como siempre.

Atreus se puso más pálido si podía pero se atrevió a callar

-Mira, he considerado no presionarte para que hablaras por ti solo, pero esto se esta lleno de las manos- dijo seriamente acercándose más a su hijo-Dime lo que sueñas o juro que te pasarás el invierno en la casa- No quería ser tan contundente pero no sabía que más hacer, era un negado socialmente.

Atreus tragó y empezó a temblar. Esto preocupo al padre quien le puso las manos sobre los hombros dejando atrás el cuenco de comida.

-Mírame chico- El pequeño posó lentamente los ojos sobre Kratos, el dolor que emanaban fue un duro golpe para Kratos, y sintió culpa por ser tan descuidado-Dime

Sin remedio, el pequeño tomo aire y empezó a confesar:

-Desde que volvimos tengo el mismo sueño, se repite una y otra vez, se siente tan real. Estoy en una habitación, parece de un rey o algo así. Siempre estoy atado a la cama y un hombre parecido a los que encontramos como Modi se acerca a mí y y...-Comienza a sollozar, Kratos nota que lo que va a venir no le va a gustar ni un pelo, nota como la sangre empieza a hervirle, porque sabía que los sueños del niño no eran solo sueños-empieza a tocarme raro, se pone encima mío y me quita la ropa y..snif..a veces me da arañazos y me muerde y me toca en sitios donde me siento raro, in-intento despertarme pero no puedo porque me dice cosas al oído como que soy su yegua o que me va a comer... y luego me muerde hasta hacerme sangre- las lagrimas ya eran visibles en sus sonrojadas mejillas- Entro en pánico cuando intenta bajarme los pantalones- entonces mira a su padre desesperado- ¡pero yo lucho padre, chillo, muerdo y hago todo lo que puedo¡...pero al final el...el...-se le cae la voz y estalla en el llanto y derrotado se quita lentamente el berro de su ropa, dejando ver chupetones por su delgado cuello.

Kratos está congelado, no sabía que significaba todo aquello, ¿significaba que su pequeño era violado por las noches en sueños?. Estaba claro que otras fuerzas o algún ser mágico estaba por medio de todo aquello. Un dios, un dios estaba abusando de su hijo, solo necesitaba saber una cosa más antes de cogerlo en brazos y llevarlo velozmente a que lo inspeccionara Freya y le diera una solución.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Atreus?¿ibas a dejar que ese repugnante ser te tomara noche tras noche?- dijo desesperado zarandeándolo un poco.

Atreus negó frenéticamente al cabeza- Al principio pensé que solo eran sueños, pero luego empecé a verlas- enseñó uno de sus brazos, el cual había unos cuantos arañazos y un moretón en una muñeca- Luego me dio miedo, como reaccionaras y como me mirarías al saber que... que...-pero de su boca solo salió más llanto.

Kratos lo acogió al segundo en sus brazos, casi escondiéndolo completamente de la visión, acurrucándolo lo más que pudo en su pecho. Esperando que se calmara un poco, el también lo necesitaba, sentía su ira espartana intentar florecer y romperlo todo. Ese malnacido iba a morir con su hacha entre ceja y ceja, por cada día que Atreus fue violado, aunque fuera en el mundo de los sueños, nadie tocaba a SU pequeño. Nunca imaginó una situación como aquella.

En cuanto los dos se calmaron levantó a Atreus entre sus brazos y lo llevo como si fuera un juguete, era tan liviano como una pluma. Atreus saco un jadeo de sorpresa ante el gesto y lo miró interrogante.

-Vamos a que te vea Freya y nos dé una solución- dijo como respuesta- No sé qué daños habrás recibido- su cara se ensombreció asustando un poco a Atreus- por lo que no pienso dejar que te muevas un musculo más.

El niño solo asintió resignado y cayó en el pecho de su padre casando, agarrándose a su cuello con los brazos. Dejando a Kratos embobado por dentro por su perfume, a la vez que luchaba por mantener la cordura y no matar todo que se le pusiera por delante.


	2. El ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí a el siguiente, es una historia que ya publique en wattpad titulada "amor prohibido" espero que les guste.

Eran ya entrada la noche y Kratos observaba a su hijo vigilante para que no se durmiera. Pero el chico no tenía pinta de querer hacerlo eso supondría volver a ser violado una noche más de forma onírica. Cada vez que el mayor lo pensaba más difícil era controlar su ira pero lograba hacerlo para poder curar a su hijo de alguna manera.

La casa de la bruja se vislumbró en la penumbra. Se sentía igual de intranquilo como cuando se Atreus se puso enfermo y tuvo que llevarlo en brazos hasta esa misma casa. Pronto aparcaron la barca, desmonto él y se agachó a coger al Nino como antes.

-¿ Cómo te sientes?- pregunto el padre, mirándolo de arriba a bajo.  
\- Estoy bien padre, puedo andar- contesto Atreus- Aunque se está agustito aquí arriba- agregó rápidamente después de ver la mirada de su padre y que al oír lo último hubiera jurado que se le puso una cara embobada como las que se le ponían últimamente. "¿Estará enfermo?" Pensó Atreus antes de que su padre llamara a la puerta mientras lo seguía mirando, ante esto el pequeño le dio una sonrisa y este se la devolvió bobamente con un gruñido de satisfacción. Olvidándose por un momento de la ira que sentía.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- los dos saltaron de sorpresa ante la voz de Freya que había abierto la puerta y los miraba sorprendida.

Kratos volvió a cerciorarse de la situación y su cara se volvió oscura. Freya lo dejo pasar sin esperar respuesta al ver a Atreus en sus brazos pensando que estarìa nuevamente enfermo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la bruja preparando todos los recipientes que pudieran necesitar para cualquier enfermedad o infección.

-¿A quien conoces que pueda meterse en tu mente y pueda hacerte daño como si hubiera pasado en la vida real?- contestó con una pregunta Kratos mientras sentaba a su hijo con sumo cuidado en la cama de madera, algo molesto de separarse de ese dulce olor que emanaba su hijo.

-¿Què..?- empezó a decir Freya mientras se acercaba a ellos y se interrumpió al ver las marcas en el cuello de Atreus.- No..- se llevó la mano a la boca horrorizada.

Atreus bajo la cabeza y se ocultó como pudo de la mirada de los dos adultos abrazándose a si mismo de la vergüenza. Kratos por su parte la latió el corazón muy rápido al saber que estaba apunto de saber quién había sido el desgraciado que habìa violado a su hijo.

-Quien- ordenó más que preguntar a Freya apoyándose en la cama de madera con una mano intentando mantener el control.

Freya sin dejar de mirar a Atreus con compasión y tristeza contestó:- Fenrrir-.

Atreus miro sin comprender pero su voz se mostró más débil de lo que hubiera querido porque Freya echo unas lágrimas y su pudo sentir el calor de la ira espartana de su padre a punto de estallar muy cerca de el:- ¿Pero eso no era un lobo gigante que vive en Hel?-.

-No Cariño, es un lobo si pero puede tomar apariencia humana y también se distingue por meterse a atormentar a los demás en sus sueños,...y..- Freya paro cautelosa.

-¿Y..?- arrastró con voz profunda el dios de la guerra del Olimpo ya preparado para que le dijeran donde había que ir a matarlo.

-Es famoso por su mala costumbre de... de aparearse con niños- terminó Freya derrotada.

Atreus escuchó todo con ganas de vomitar, ahora entendía las mordidas del violador, eran como las de una bestia nacida del infierno. Por su parte Kratos hizo un sobre esfuerzo para seguir la conversación, lo primero de todo era su chico.

-¿Cómo hacemos para que no vuelva a sus sueños? ¿Pociones?¿Algún objeto?- interrogó dispuesto a ir donde hiciera falta para que su hijo durmiera tranquilo de una vez.

Freya estaba visiblemente nerviosa pero dijo:- primero debo examinarlo, necesito curar sus heridas y ver hasta dónde ha llegado y..y cuántas veces-

A Kratos se le calló el mundo con esas última frase, no había caído en ello, si fue hace una semana y dos días , ¿Lo había violado 12 veces? ¿El bastardo habría querido más de una ronda alguna vez? ¿Habría conseguido salvar alguna noche a su Atreus alguna vez que consiguió despertarlo?. Las dudas lo mataban de culpa y se irá.

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos vio que Atreus se había quitado la túnica y estaba como su madre lo trajo al mundo y su visión fue hermosa y a la vez horrible. Su cuerpo era perfecto pero estaba lleno de arañazos, mordiscos y alguna quemadura. Gruño intensamente enfurecido y Freya le dijo que si no se tranquilizaba lo echaba ahora mismo, Kratos se cayó y se sentó en un barril esperando que ella le curara y ofrecer ayuda cuando se le necesitará.

El niño se sonrojo visiblemente al darse cuenta como los dos lo miraban. En especial su padre cuya mirada no sabía descifrar, ¿Lo estaba mirando con adoración?. No, no podía ser. Además igual algún potinge de Freya quizás le estaría alucinando porque se sentía muy bien el inguento que ponía en sus heridas.

Al terminar Freya los miro y comunico:  
-Ahora viene lo dificil- tragó saliva ante la atenta mirada de los dos, temiendo que Kratos se pusiera a destruir su casa en su ira- Atreus tienes una marca de seguimiento en una mordedura y no podrás dormir tranquilo hasta que... Alguien más con un poder superior te muerda con una marca de propiedad, solo así le bloquearlos el paso a tus sueños- Mirando a Kratos fijamente.

Los dos procesaron.

-Entonces¿ mi padre me muerde en el cuello y ya está?. No es tan malo- dijo Atreus sin entender la expresión disgustada de Freya y atónita de su padre.

Este se levantó del barril del que no se había movido en toda la cura, ni si quiera cuando Freya examino con cuidado el ano de su hijo y este mismo dijo al borde del llanto: -15..- sin que ninguno tuviera que preguntar, incluso ahí había aguantado las ganas de estar ahí, abrazarle y salir a matar al puto lobo. Pero lo que proponía Freya...le asustaba mucho sentirse ansioso por lo que acababa de proponer Freya.

\- Lo que ella sugiere, esque me acueste contigo Atreus y que en pleno acto te muerda en el lugar donde te marco Fenrrir- explicó

Atreus miro a los dos temeroso. No sabía si sorpotaria que entraran otra vez a su entrada y mucho menos si lo hacía su padre. El era enorme y era ....su padre.  
Freya se apresuró a decir:  
\- Está vez sería diferente, sería un acto consentido y en ello no hay dolor- se guiró hacia Kratos con mirada asesina y dijo con voz lugrube- ¿A qué no?.

Kratos se sorprendió ante esta reacción de la maga pero contesto:  
-Nunca le harìa daño a Atreus.- y por más raro que se sintiera hacia su hijo nunca haría ni de lejos lo que le ha echo ese mal nacido.

Freya se volvió al chico quien miraba a su padre con ternura, tristeza y angustia:  
\- Cielo, esto tiene que ser consentido- Atreus la miro- ¿Entiendes?.

Hubo un silencio

-si...- contesto bajito pero audible bajando la cabeza. Lo cierto que su padre le resultaba atractivo, pero ahora mismo no le apetecía meterse en cacaos mentales y menos con su padre y sin contar que había sido violado y su entrada estaba maltratada.

\- muy bien- finalizó Freya- voy a preparar el lecho para el ritual, vosotros esperad aquí lo haréis en mi lecho para que estéis más tranquilos.

Y dicho esto se fue con sus herramientas a la sala contigua dejándoles solos.

Kratos se acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro. Haciendo que este levantará su cabeza cabizbaja. En el fondo esa acción le hacía sentir mal, el quería... quería.. ya ni lo sabia.

\- no te hare daño Atreus - este lo miro con solsayo y el dios se agachó y le tomo de las manos para estar a la altura de sus ojos- te prometo que seré suave, que no habrá dolor, incluso puedo pedirle algo para que tú estés seminconsciente y te enteres de lo menos posible- propuso Kratos, lo que menos quería era provocarle otro trauma a su hijo, ya tenían suficientes.

Atreus negó con la cabeza, comprendiendo en su sabiduría lo insólito de la situación y sabía lo que debía de hacer: - Debo ser fuerte padre, se que si eres tú estaré bien-.

Kratos se quedó anonadado, y se horrizo al ver que se empezaba a derretir por dentro con la idea de poder tener a ese pequeño en sus manos. ¿Era eso lo que sentía por el? ¿Se había enamorado de su hijo?. La idea le aterraba, pero a la vez le aliviaba saber lo que acababa de descubrir de sí mismo.


	3. Propiedad

Cuando todo estuvo listo Atreus estaba muy nervioso y temblaba como un hoja de otoño antes de caerse del árbol. Acababa de desnudarse totalmente y estaba echado en la cama esperando a su padre. Sabía que podía confiar en él pero tenía miedo de todo lo que estaba pasando.

No había visto más familias más que la suya y la de los dioses y no sabía hasta que punto esto que iban ha hacer estaba bien o mal. Solo podía confiar y dejarse llevar por la corriente, aunque una parte de él lo deseaba intentaba alejarla para poder centrarse en los acontecimientos para que todo volviera a la normalidad lo antes posible. Por lo menos los inguentos de Freya habían calmado todas sus heridas y ahora podía recibir esa actividad de la noche.

Kratos por su parte se sentía como un león inquieto, intentaba hacer todo lo posible por serenarse pero era difícil. Se sentía demasiado ansioso y entusiasmado con la idea de tirarse a su hijo. " Imbécil, lo haremos suave y relajado, lo mantendremos tranquilo, y luego volveremos a ser una familia normal" se dijo.Kratos intentando apartar la imagen de su mujer de la cabeza. Tenía que reconocer que Atreus había adquirido su belleza. "Céntrate" se pateo mentalmente.

Pero toda su concentración se fue al garete cuando Freya le hizo pasar a la habitación cuando èl se hubo desnudado. Vio la imagen de su hijo en todo su esplendor. Gloriosamente desnudo y esperando a ser echo suyo. La única pega esque temblaba de miedo, pero él se encargaría de ello. Y pensó que una buena idea seria hablarle mientras lo excitaba. Ya que iba a cumplir su más íntimo y desquiciado sueno que fuera de la forma correcta.   
Freya esparció los últimos ramilletes de azafrán al rededor de la cama y le dijo a Atreus. - No tengas miedo pequeño, si quieres salir de aquí solo grita mi nombre y lo castrare, si?- Atreus asintió tembloroso y agradeció la ternura de Freya.

-No será necesario, si el quieren parar solo tiene qu decírmelo. ¿Verdad chico?. - dijo Kratos sentándose en la cama.

Freya asintió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Dejándoles intimidad. Las miradas de hijo y padre se encontraron. El dios le dio la mano y la dio un apreton mientras susurro su nombre.   
-Atreus, no voy ha hacer nada que no quieras ¿Entiendes?.- Atreus se calmo, y su temblor menguó visiblemente, pero Kratos sintió que aún estaba tenso.

Desechando los pensamientos que le gritaban que era su hijo y poniendo como excusa "es por su bien, no volverá ha hacerle daño". Se inclinó y lo besó en los labios con delicadeza. El contacto estuvo lleno de emociones, por parte de Atreus era su primer beso y se sentía como un hormigeo gustoso, no era ni parecido a los toques de Fenrrir, este era válido y amoroso. Por parte de Kratos una ola de calor le invadió , los labios de Atreus sabían a frutas silvestres y la mezcla de su aroma amenazadaba con nublar la su razón. Pero no iba a permitirlo, su Atreus iba a disfrutar ese momento, aunque fuera el único que tuvieran... Era una situación insólita y suponia que su pequeño lo miraba con ojos de admiración , no con amor.

Sin separarse se acomodo a 4 patas encima suyo. El peso hizo sobresaltar a Atreus haciéndose separar los labios. Kratos acarició la cara de su pequeño para que se tranquilizara diciendo:   
-Tranquilo Atreus, yo no soy èl- sabiendo que seguramente ese desgraciado lo habria tomado en esa posición en alguno de sea macabros sueños. Sin embargo Atreus negó conciliadora mente:- lo se padre, yo confío en ti- y añadio una tímida sonrisa.

El dios de la guerra sintiéndose feliz con el encantador chico que iba a tomar le hizo una última petición: -Desearía que me llamaras Kratos, se siente extraño que me digas padre en una situación asi- Atreus lo miró con algo de sorpresa pero asintió sonrojándose. Ante ese acto la excitación de Kratos creció y un calor acogedor se instaló en su pecho.

Kratos decidió empezar por una tranquila sesión de besos para distraer al pequeño. La bruja le había dado una hora cosa más que suficiente para hacer sentir bien a su pequeño. Aprovecho a ensenarle varios tipos de besos ante la curiosidad del pequeño cosa que ayudó a calentar al pequeño y que dejara de temblar por completo.

Por su parte Atreus pillo un poco de confianza y poso sus manos en los hombros de su padre. Cuyo roce hizo estremecer a su padre al notar esa suave piel tocándolo voluntariamente. Atreus se separó recibiendo un gruñido molesto por su padre.

-Disculpame pa..Kratos h¿Hice algo mal te has encogido?.- pregunto algo temeroso por el gruñido añadido. Kratos lo miro culposo.

\- No es solo...solo que no me lo esperaba. Tú piel es muy suave-respondio Kratos algo avergonzado de expresarse tan abierto con su hijo, "y me preguntó cómo sabrá" pensó mecánicamente al ver ese elegante cuello expuesto solo para el. Sin más dilación ante la atenta y curiosa mirada de Atreus su padre le lamió el cuello sacándole un gemidillo de sorpresa cosa que gustó mucho a Kratos, que lo interpretó para seguir jugando con el mismo.

Atreus comenzó a sentir más calor por su cuerpo con los besos y lamidas. Y aprovecho para agarrarse por su espalda y extender más sus brazos cogiendo más confianza. Kratos lo tomo como una señal y se aventuró a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja cosa que fue bien recibida con un suspiro de satisfacción del otro.

Kratos atacó el otro lado dirigiéndose una sonrisa y mirando de reojo que lo estuviera disfrutando, cosa que puso más rojito a Atreus, el cual no podía dejar de lanzar suspiros, cosa que lo empezaba a poner mucho, cosa que intento ocultar alzando su ingle y que no lo notara el pequeño, no quería asustarlo, había tiempo de sobra.

Cuando terminó de saborear su cuello se paró un momento a contemplar a su pequeño, estaba sonrojado y lo miraba con algo que parecía amor. Kratos se quedó embobado, era tan hermoso.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto intentando descifrar la cara de su padre.

Este sonrio cálidamente.

-No, ¿Vas bien?- pregunto algo preocupado, no sabía hasta que punto podría seguir con este clima Pacífico y dulce. ¿Entraría en pánico su pequeño cuando se pusiera la cosa sería recordando los toques del malnacido? Y entonces tubo una idea.

-Atreus...- llamo gentilmente acariciandole la barbilla- ¿Donde te toco?.

Este vaciló, utilizo su dedo índice y marco sus labios.

-un sitio nuevo chico, ese ya lo he limpiado- dijo divertido Kratos, aunque le dio un casto beso en los mismos haciéndolo ronronear, un sonido que nunca le había oído hacer pero se sintió muy contento con el.

Volvió a señalar, pero esta vez por sus pezones con expresión vergonzosa. Kratos bajo mecánicamente y empezó a lamer uno con suavidad. Atreus jadeo de la impresión pero enseguida empezó a emitir pequeños gemidos. Nunca había sentido nada igual, no eran como los mordiscos de Fenrrir, era un toque sedoso que le daba mucho placer.

Kratos se volvió más aventurero y empezó a utilizar sus labios para crear más roce con sus dientes. Lo que produjo un gemido algo más alto que los otros. Algo que hizo que el miembro de Kratos se hiciera más grande si podía. Rápidamente atendió al otro pezón que pedía a gritos ser limpiado de sus antiguas marcas.

Cuando considero que eso era suficiente, trepó hasta la boca del chico el cual estaba empezando a agitarse la respiración de placer. Y lo besó con algo más de voracidad, no quería ir rápido en ningún momento, pero la sensualidad de su hijo no se lo ponía fácil.

-Kratos..-llamo Atreus el cual lo miro a los ojos en cuanto se separaron y señalo desde su ombligo hasta su hombría muy tímidamente y diciendo finalmente- más porfavor...-

Al dios no tuvieron que decirle nada más y dándole un beso ya muy subido de todo el cual Atreus correspondió gustoso, fue bajando dando besos por su hombligo hasta ese pequeño pero magnífico miembro.

Levantó un poco la mirada para ver al pequeño, el cual arrugaba las sábanas nervioso y lo miraba con una cara de excitación completamente roja que hizo hacer a Kratos perder un poco la razón y empezó a lamer su miembro.

Los gemidos de Atreus no se dejaron esperar, era música para los oídos de Kratos, pronto lo engullo por completo creando un gemido bien grande, haciendo que Kratos se empezará a mover al ritmo de embestidas. Cuando sintió que el miembro estaba ya apunto se paró y salió.

Atreus con la respiración entrecortada miro aturdido a su padre sin saber porque se había detenido.

-aun no pequeño, quiero que lo hagamos juntos- dijo acariciando su rostro- sabes delicioso..- le susurró al oído y empezó de nuevo con una ronda de besos para despistarle poco de lo que venía.

Con cuidado separó sus piernas, haciendo que Atreus diera un pequeño temblor y aferreara sus brazos al cuello de su padre.

Este le relajo susurrando: -No tengas miedo pequeño- cubrió sus dedos con inguento, miro a su hijo a los ojos y dijo con voz ronca:- vas a sentir ahora algo caliente, no te preocupes, es lubricante para que no sientas dolor y lo mio pase mejor, ¿Entendido?- Atreus asintió aún temeroso pero lleno de confianza en su padre.

En cuanto sintió el líquido se apretó más contra el pecho de su padre y mordió uno de sus musculosos hombros para mitigar el recuerdo de sus abusos que al tocar ese lugar tanto afloraban.

Kratos concentrado en no hacer daño a su hijo, no se le pasó esta reacción y paro en seco la preparación cuanto esté empezó a sollozar levemente.

-Atreus- dijo abrazandole. No continuaría si su niño no se relajaba. No le haría ningún daño por mayor que fuera su deseo de tenerlo.

\- No..- dijo el pequeño mirándole a los ojos- Hadlo porfavor, hadlo. Borra estás malditas marcas y muerdeme para que no vuelva....porfavor- suplico aún con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Kratos se le rompió algo, era un imbécil, se había descuidado y él no era de los que se descuidan.

-lo haremos, pero lo haremos lento, no pienso hacerte daño Atreus- este asintió y su padre le dio un largo beso para calmarlo.

En el momento que Kratos le se paró la piernas asintio y entro lentamente. Vigilando atentamente cada reacción de su hijo. Este se mordió el labio pero se agarró firmemente a su padre y entrelazó sus piernas en su cintura.

-ha...- gimió sin poderse contener haciendo que su padre se congelará, temía perder el control- pa..Kratos.. se siente bien..porfavor muevete- gemía Atreus, al parecer el inguento de Freya era efectivo.

Kratos no se hizo de rogar y empezó con lentas embestidas. Haciendo que Atreus gimiera. Kratos estaba empezando a perder la razón y comenzó a ir más rápido. En respuesta Atreus ya gemía ruidosamente y Kratos a jadear por el placer que le provocaba toda aquella situación.

-Kratos.. ah..Kratos- gemia Atreus. Kratos sintió volverse loco al oír su nombre entre esos gemidos tan deliciosos.

Se paró a ver la carita llena de placer de su pequeño Atreus. Era tan hermoso, sus ojos perdidos de placer, su carita sonrojada y saliva corriendo con su respiración entre cortada. Era en ese momento cuando vislumbró la marca de Fenrrir que comenzó a brillar.

En un arranque de irá y determinación Kratos gruño fuertemente asustando al pequeño y sacándole un gritó cuando su padre le mordió en el cuello.

-Kra..Kratos!!-jadeo inquieto y aún nublado de placer. En respuesta Su padre gruño suavemente mientras se retiraba para ver como la marca del lobo se remplazaba por la suya, un sello Omega. Sonrrio con satisfacción, había dejado claro de quien era Atreus, suyo y solo suyo.

-ya..ya está?-pregunto esperanzado pero también decepcionado por que su padre parará de hacerle todo aquello.

Kratos viendo lo que el niño quería sonrrio con sorna y dijo: -eso si- señalando su cuello- Esto no- y empezó de nuevo a retomar el ritmo, haciendo gemir de nuevo a ese tesoro que tenía entre las manos.


	4. Una nueva relación

Kratos se despertó con los rayos del sol dándole en la cara. Abrió los ojos notando un pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos. Bajó la mirada y vió un dulce Atreus durmiendo de forma pacífica arropado con suaves sábanas azules. El dios sonrió ante la imagen y le dió un cálido beso en la frente. Lo de anoche había sido precioso, su hijo se había portado mejor de lo deseado y había descubierto su atracción mutua. 

Una de sus manos viajó hasta su mejilla acariciando las zonas que había echo suyas la noche anterior, arebatandole así toda esa hermosura a Fenrrir. De repente el corazón le dió un vuelco, ¿El ritual había hecho efecto?, la bruja les dejó dormir así que supuso que si, pero...Debía de asegurarse. El solo pensar que había estado durmiendo con su pequeño y que pudo estar siendo violado a su lado lo lleno de angustia.

-Atreus...-Llamó con un velo de preocupación Kratos, zarandeándolo un poco con su hombro-Vamos chico- Insistió al oír el mugido perezoso como respuesta. Poco a poco esos ojazos azules se abrieron somnolientos. 

-Padre..-Dijo tallándose los ojos- ¿Que sucede?- Kratos le sonrió y le pregunto: 

-¿Que tal la noche?-El pequeño lo miro sin comprender. Solo pasaron unos segundos hasta que el pequeño se puso rojo como un tomate dándose cuenta de su desnudez y el recuerdo de la noche de pasión anterior. Al ver esta reacción Kratos rió suavemente ante la moneria que despilfarraba su cría y esperó su respuesta.

-bi..bien..E..estee.. Kratos-Dijo dudoso el chico por no saber como tratar el momento. Kratos lo entendió y le beso con dulzura para que el chico se relajara. Cosa que el pequeño agradeció y recibió gustoso. 

-¿y las pesadillas?-pregunto su padre cuando se separaron de nuevo, algo temeroso por la respuesta mirándolo a los ojos. Atreus sonrió calidamente diciendo.: -Ninguna ha habido padre- y para concluir rodeo con sus bracitos el cuello de Kratos y le beso castamente en la mejilla diciendo- Gracias-y se arrullo en su pecho sin dejar de abrazarlo. 

Kratos se derritió de amor por dentro, era tan perfecto, y el alivio que le produjo esa afirmación casi hace que se maree por primera vez en su vida. 

-Padre-Llamo su hijo, este bajo la cabeza para encontrarse con la cara pecosa y suave de su hijo- ¿Después de lo de anoche que debemos...que debemos hacer?- Kratos lo miro un momento sin comprender y contesto:

-¿Con Fenrir?, no te preocupes pequeño, yo mismo iré a Hell y lo aniquilare- Su ira debió de hacerse mas agresiva de lo que pretendía porque su hijo se encogió al ver su expresión. Intento serenarse y intento no endurecer tanto su expresión y le dio un nuevo beso en la frente, su pequeño no tenia porque temer su ira espartana, nunca iría dirigida a el. 

-No, no es eso-Intento tantear el terreno Atreus.- Tu y yo... Somos padre e hijo y sin embargo hemos, bueno hemos echo el amor y ahora estamos así- Dijo refiriendose a sus cuerpos desnudos y su actitud tan acaramelada del momento.

-Es una situación inverosimil, pero si tu quieres podemos continuar haciendo estas cosas, solo si tu quieres y si estas de acuerdo, no necesitamos ninguna etiqueta. Tu sigues siendo mi hijo y yo tu padre, nadie puede cambiar eso.-Al ver la cara atenta de Atreus añadió- Yo te juro lealtad pequeño, si tu también lo haces quizás podrías etiquetar en tu mente que también seriamos amantes, si eso te hace feliz. 

La sonrisa radiante como mil soles lo dijo todo y beso la boca de su padre con emocion. 

Por su parte Kratos dio un gruñidito de satisfacción y se dispuso a darle otra sesión de besos mientras mordía el labio inferior del pequeño de forma lenta, haciendo que este ronroneara de gusto. Estaban los dos felices de haber desembocado en una relación de afecto de ese tipo. Era un sueño.

Pero la puerta se abrió justo cuando la cosa empezó a ponerse más interesante. Ya que Atreus había empezado a rodear con sus piernas la cintura de Kratos haciendo más íntimo los besos sin que se diera cuenta.

-Dejalo ya Kratos, tenéis un viaje que emprender para matar a ese Lobo del infierno- Sentenció Freya dejando sin miramientos las ropas de ambos.-Debéis ir a casa a descansar un par de días también, el chico debe de descansar.-añadió

Atreus avergonzado por la situación, dijo desde el pecho de su padre completamente rojo: - y-yo.. estoy bien- pero Kratos, molesto por la interrupción de la diosa gruño.

-iremos, no hay discusión- Atreus iba a protestar pero Kratos le calló con un beso y le miró a los ojos- necesito ver qué estás bien ¿Entiendes?.

Al dios le preocupaba haberse pasado en algún momento en el acto y prefería ver cómo se movía y si aparecía algún daño tener más cuidado para la próxima vez, tenía que tener cuidado con ese cuerpecito y si lo quería hacer suyo de vez en cuando.

Atreus comprendiendo el asunto asintió agradecido por dentro por la preocupación de su padre.

Se pusieron en marcha y a pesar de las quejas de Atreus su padre lo llevo en volandas como una princesa.

Al verlos partir Freya sonrió, había escuchado todo que habían echo desde su salón, y reconoció enseguida el amor mutuo que había ido floreciendo entre los dos. Rezó por dentro para que no acabarán igual que ella y su hijo.

\---------

Los días siguientes pasaron sin mucha preocupación. Atreus como su padre volvieron a la vida normal, con el pequeño añadido que ahora eran libres de repartirse muestras de cariño. Para Atreus era bonito pero se sentía extraño estar preparando la comida y que su padre lo abrazara por detrás y le besara el cuello. Parece que a su padre le encantaba hacerle ronronear.

Por su parte Kratos vigilaba al chico atentamente, miraba sus movimientos y intentaba ver algún daño que hubiera podido ocasionar pero parecía estar todo en orden. Esto tenía un efecto secundario, a veces se empalmaba por el simple echo de coger algo del suelo y ver su culito redondo y firme.

La primera noche ninguno de los dos quiso tener relaciones, pero juntaron sus camas para dormir abrazados con comodidad. Y al siguiente día Kratos no pudo más y se abalanzó sobre su hijo cuando este se estaba bañando en el río. El cual acepto gustoso después de darse cuenta que era su padre.

Así se alargaron los días de vacaciones hasta 4. Kratos quería ir a matar enseguida al puto lobo pero se contuvo para que su pequeño descansara, ya que había alterado su descanso un par de veces. La segunda, que fue en la mesa, fue excitante pero incómodo para el pequeño por la dureza del lecho. Quería dejarle tranquilo para que sus músculos se restablecieran, pero era muy difícil resistirse a la tentación. Sabia que el chico no se oponía porque le gustaba tanto como a él pero también por respeto y eso hacia a Kratos sentirse culpable, casi parecía que no le dejaba elección a su cría.

Finalmente, para alivio de Atreus, Kratos pudo contenerse un día entero. Por lo que pudo recuperarse por completo.

-Bien Atreus- Dijo su padre a la mañana siguiente- equipemonos y vamos a por Mimir, el sabrá guiarnos-

Atreus asintió enérgicamente, sería un viaje peligroso pero estaban dispuestos a vengarse.


	5. Aliados

Kratos tenía la experiencia de que la venganza no llevaba a ninguna parte. Sin embargo esta vez era diferente. No era una venganza que le devolviera algo, era una venganza que serviría para que ese ser no volviera a tocar a su hijo y dar una lección a aquellos en el futuro que intentarán hacerlo.

Pero para hacerlo esta vez sabía que necesitaba aliados como Mimir, que le guiarán por el camino. Temía que al bajar a Hel le quitarán a Atreus, iban a ir al terreno del lobo y necesitaba ir prevenido y bien preparado.

Había dejado a Mimir con los enanos un tiempo, el chico había rechistado porque hacía buena compañía, pero él necesitaba perderlo un tiempo de vista. Fue cuando empezó a pensar y ver en Atreus de una forma diferente a la usual, por lo que necesitaba tiempo lejos de la cabeza para ordenar sus ideas.

Las cosas habían cambiado y ahora debía de volver con ellos. No había pensado en cómo lidiar la situacion. Surgiría sobre la marcha, o quizás lo descubriría el solo en cuanto le diera un beso a su hijo. Al menos le aliviaba ver que su pequeño no parecía preocupado por ello, le gustaría saber cómo se mantenía tan calmado y dulce con todo lo que había pasado. Lo admiraba por ello y a la vez lo hacía sentirse mal. "¿Cómo es posible que alguien quiera hacerle daño?, Es la cosa más hermosa que he conocido en mi larga vida."

Pero algo tenia seguro. Mataría a todo lo que se a tocarle. Si antes era protector, ahora lo era multiplicado x100.

Estaban ya cerca de la herrería de los hermanos, se podía dislumbrar ya las llamas de los fogones y las discusiones de ambos casi cegados por el golpe y tintineo de los metales. Echo un último vistazo a su hijo mientras caminaban, a pesar de su nueva relación habían luchado contra enemigos como siempre, seguían igual de coordinados y hacían buen equipo. Su chico seguia centrado.

Atreus al notar su mirada lo miro y le sonrió con afecto. Kratos se la devolvió, le rodeó con su musculoso brazo y se le detuvo un momento para besarle en los labios dulcemente, eran adictivos. Atreus poso sus manitas en los abdominales de su padre mientras la otra mano de Kratos lo rodeó por la cintura posesiva mente. Atreus suspiro enchido de felicidad y detuvo el beso para mirar a su padre.

-Padre...se lo que piensas, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- le dijo en voz baja acariciandole la mejilla.

El dios se contuvo de cogerlo y tirararselo detras de alguna roca, Atreus irradiaba una especie de aura hermosa y blanca, de olor dulce que le hacía querer tocarle y besarle todo el cuerpo con adoración. "Controlate" se ordenó mentalmente.

Kratos le devolvió la caricia y dijo con un último beso que siguieran.

-vaya, vaya...- se oyó desde lejos, "mierda" pensó Kratos sin cambiar de expresión, era la voz de Mimir y se oía como si los hubiera visto desde la lejanía aquella muestra de afecto no muy paternal. - ¡Miren todos! Es nuestro pequeño arquero y su mastodonte padre- recibió Mimir.

Atreus troto hacia a ellos feliz, bajo la atenta mirada de Kratos, no sabía cómo podía ser tan sociable tan fácilmente, sin duda era su opuesto, un opuesto que se quería tirar ahora mismo.

-¡Hola chicos! Cuánto tiempo, un mes casi. ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Habéis echo cosas nuevas?, Tengo muchas ganas de ver los nuevos papiros que decíais- bombardeo emocionado Atreus, Kratos sonrio para si, su cría era un ser sediento de curiosidad.

Los enanos se rieron y pararon su trabajo para hablar amenamente con Atreus saludando también a Kratos, mientras éste tenía que hablar con Mimir. Aprovecho cuando estos le fueron a enseñar la trastienda.

-¿Que has visto cabeza?- Pregunto sin remoloneos el dios cruzándose de brazos.

Esta río suavemente y dijo:

\- un guerrero musculoso enamorado de un dulce ser de luz- contesto divertido- oh vamos, se te veía a leguas en cuanto me dejaste con los enanos, me alegro de que el chico te correspondiera.- informo Mimir.

Kratos sintió gran alivio ante la aceptación de la cabeza, pero también atónito.

-¿Cómo que a leguas?- pregunto Kratos seriamente.

-Lo nuevas siempre con una cara embobada, si hasta se te caia la baba- contesto la cabeza sabionda.

Kratos gruñó, juraría que él era frío como la piedra, pero con su niño todo era diferente.

-Pero supongo que no habrás venido solo por informarme tan descaradamente de tu conquista, dime, que te trae por aqui- pregunto intrigado Mimir.

Kratos pensó en decírselo todo con pelos y señales, pero optó por algo más práctico.

-violaron a Atreus, Fenrrir, en sus sueños, lo marque con un ritual de Freya, ahora voy o más bien vamos a matarlo a su mundo- Kratos mantuvo la compostura, pero su expresión era oscura imaginando miles de formas de como matar a ese ser, cada una más dolorosa que la anterior.

Mimir miro aterrado y luego enojado a Kratos y mascullo.: Hijo de puta-y escupió con desprecio al suelo.

-Los hijos de los dioses nórdicos suelen tener una mala costumbre de violar gente pura e inocente como lo es tu hijo, algo me temía, tu hijo desprende un aura muy deliciosa...sin ofender- Mimir sabía que estaba pisando terreno peligroso, nunca había visto esa expresión de posesividad en el dios, pero añadio.: -Tu hijo está sacando a florecer su aura divina, la tuya es agresiva y huele a sangre. La suya... Es delicada y huele a algo muy dulce. Fenrrir debió ser el primero en olerlo....-

Ante esta información Kratos casi se cae sentado. Era lo mismo que había visto en su hijo instantes antes, se alegró de que no fueran alucinaciones de pervertido pero también le preocupo que otros como Fenrrir pudieran percibirlo así.

Tenia miedo, de que alguien le quitará a su más preciado tesoro, era lo único que le quedaba. Era como una recompensa de todo lo malo vivido.

-Nadie va a tocarlo- sentenció tenebrosamente- es mi hijo y ahora tambièn mi amante, no lo permitire- Mimir hizo una mueca, ese era el Kratos de siempre pero enamorado.

-Hermano, yo te llevaré hasta Fenrrir . Tanto tú como tu hijo podréis dar caza a su violador. Nadie debería salir impune de algo asi- sentenció Mimir mientras Kratos lo cogía y se lo ponía en el cinturón. "Gracias" pensó y dijo en voz baja a la cabeza. No tenía muchos aliados, pero Mimir era alguien especial y además aunque quisiera no podría tocar a su hijo.

En ese momento llegó un Atreus sonriente con los enanos. En sus brazos traía un libro rúnico.

-Mira Padre- dijo Atreus entusiasmado- Me lo han regalado para el viaje, dicen que son hechizos para pasar inadvertidos por Hel.-

Su padre cogió el libro con interés.  
-¿Hay alguno con lo que podamos pasar inadvertidos o disminuir el rango de nuestra aura divina?- pregunto el dios de la guerra.

-Puede, pero debo estudiarlo antes.- dijo con ganas de devorarlo ya.

Kratos río con risa suave devolviéndole el libro y le acaricio el pelo acto seguido. Lo que hizo que Atreus se sonrojara un poco.

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Te lo dije, están juntos! ¡Me debes 1000 de plata!- gritó el enano más refinado sobresaltado a la pareja y haciendo reír a la cabeza.

El otro enano gruño y volvió al trabajo para preparar las armas y armaduras de la expedición a Hel.

-¿Entonces... Os parece bien?, Es decir.. ya se que no es muy normal pero- empezó a decir Atreus algo avergonzado, pero fue interrumpido por el enano azul.- Por los dioses chico, eso de la moralidad lujuriosa es muy de humanos mortales, la mayoría de las razas no se cuestionan esas cosas. La gente se quiere y ya esta-

Atreus se relajó visiblemente y Kratos le puso una mano en el hombro para reconfortar lo. El pequeño alzó la cabeza tomando su mano y recibió un beso delicado, mostrando su amor por primera vez en público.

Cuando se separaron una cabeza y dos enanos lo miraban con ojos pícaros. Haciendo sonrojar a Atreus y haciendo gruñir a Kratos. Iba a ser una ruta difícil con tantos ojos mirando.


	6. El camino

El viaje fue liviano a comparación de otros, pero algo tortuoso por el florecimiento de más monstruos en el camino. Se notaba que algo andaba mal por el infierno, eran muchos más que de costumbre. Eso les hizo tener que pernoctar un par de noches para poder llegar al árbol higdrasil.

La primera noche Kratos lo paso muy mal. Tenía que controlarse mucho, el aura de su niño era muy tentadora, pero había dos cosas que se lo impedían: una era la cabeza, contaba historias como siempre pero parecía estar ojo a vizor y le ponía de los nervios. Y la segunda era el mismo, quería darle a entender qué no solo lo amaba por su cuerpo y no quería fatigar a ese cuerpecito, lo adoraba y le bastaba con abrazarlo por la noche en cucharita mientras su pequeño ronroneaba (cosa que le encantaba). Pero seguía teniendo una insufrible erección.

Atreus por su parte se sentía agradecido . Las luchas le hacían sentir fatigado cuando caia la noche y los cuidados de su padre le hacían sentir querido. Pero notaba las miradas de deseo, por lo que se propuso tener la iniciativa, alguna vez para que viera que él también estaba interesado.

Así que a la noche siguiente, después de la larga caminata se pararon ante el árbol de higdrasil, y concordaron en poner ahí su campamento y descansar antes de partir a Hell. La ante sala era el lugar idóneo y Kratos encendió la fogata mientras Atreus preparaba un par de aves que había cazado con su arco para comer.

Cenaron con las historias de Mimir. Cuando Mimir se durmió , Atreus, el cual estaba con su padre acurrucado mirando el fuego le enseño algo que llevaba embuelto en un paño.   
-Tengo algo para ti- susurro el pequeño muy cerca de su oído erizando la piel a Kratos, quedándose sorprendido, pero se dejó hacer.

Vio un puñado de fresas que había recolectado y le dio una en la boca con sensualidad, comiéndose otra el mismo muy lentamente. Kratos pensó que se estaba volviendo loco, su pequeño estaba seduciendole. Se puso otra fresa en la boca y se la dio a su padre rozando sus labios.

Ante este despliegue de sensualidad el dios no pudo más, hizo a un lado las fresas y cogió con una mano su cintura y otro su cabeza para besarle con intensidad. Atreus respondió gustoso ante la reacción deseada.

Kratos mordió y lamió con lujuria esos labios tan deseados por su persona haciendo sacar un gemidito de Atreus. Al oírlo el dios lo separó un poco.

-¿Qué ocurre padre?-pregunto algo triste de que hubiera parado.

Kratos lo miraba intensamente, intentando serenarse. Miraba esos labios ahora rojos por las fresas y los besos, quería contenerse, había sido un día duro, ¿Y si lo rompía?.

-No quiero hacerte daño o que alguno por mi culpa ¿Y si luego no tienes fuerzas para seguir?- respondió el dios acariciando la pequeña cintura del chico.

Al entender lo que pasaba Atreus cambio su expresión y río.

-Tranquilo padre, puedo con ello. Y si aún así te da cosa puedo hacer algo al respecto- dijo con picardía el pequeño.-acuéstate- pidió sensualmente a su padre.

Esté perdido y sorprendido por la actitud de su hijo obedeció y se dejó hacer. Acto seguido Atreus se sentó en su pecho y empezó a llevar la iniciativa. Kratos no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, su pequeño era una delicia, sus caricias eran torpes pero decididas, cosa que le ponía mucho. Quería obtener el control y empotrar lo contra el suelo, pero se contuvo sabiendo lo mucho que se estaba esforzando. Por lo que se conformó con estrujar ese pequeño culito.

Después de unos besos y acaricias, Atreus se quitó la ropa en unos pocos gestos, dándole un maravilloso espectáculo a su padre. Beso sus abdominales y bajo lentamente y se paró para quitarle el cinturón de la entrepierna.

Kratos se apoyo con los codos para ver lo que iba a suceder a continuación. Lo anelaba, pero aún así no quería que si hijo hiciera algo que no quisiera:

-Atreus- llamo el dios, este levantó la vista- no tienes porqué hacerlo- Atreus sonrió conciliadora mente.

-yo quiero Kratos- y trepó su cuerpo de guerrero para darle un beso en la boca largo y tendido. Haciendo que sus miembros rozaran.

Kratos se mordió el labio jadeando. Ese chico estaba jugando con fuego, pero parecía quererlo también. La lengua del niño era inexperta pero amorosa, le excitaba mucho. Lo hizo también que Kratos casi tuvo la sensación de correrse, pero echo la cabeza para atrás y en un jadeo aparto al chico. Procedió a abalanzarse sobre el para comérselo pero se detuvo en seco al ver que el chico se puso sobre èl.

-Déjame probar porfavor- le pidió Atreus con mirada suplicante. Kratos lo miro sin entender. Ante esto Atreus agarro el miembro de su padre y se lo introdujo lentamente.

\- ¡Atreus!- exclamó alarmado y cogiéndole de los hombros- si no te preparas te harás daño- dejo jadeante .

Atreus sonrio y totalmente rojo y dijo: las fresas que cogí son lubricantes- Kratos lo miro con ojos como platos, lo tenía pensado desde hacía rato. El padre vio embobado como era verdad y vio como el hijo se metío su miembro entero gimiendo bajito.

Kratos quedó prendado de esa imagen, ese cuerpo delicado estaba encima suyo muriéndose de deseo y haciendo una postura de ensueño. Con una sonrisa lujuriosa se acostó de nuevo y agarro de nuevo ese manjar de dioses que era su trasero y lo acarició instando que podía moverse cuando quisiera.

El pequeño empezó sus vaivenes ayudándose de sus manitas, echando el peso en los abdominales de Kratos. Luego entre gemidos amortiguados empezó a ir más rápido cosa que hizo perder la razón a Kratos. Quería dominarlo ya, eso era una tortura. El colmo vino cuando se tapó la boca para evitar un alto gemido cosa que su padre no iba a permitir.

Gruñendo como un animal cogió a Atreus de la cintura y la cabeza e invirtió posiciones en un rápido movimiento. Haciendo dar un pequeño grito a Atreus de la sorpresa.

\- No pequeño- dijo con voz ronca sujetandole las manos a cada lado con las suyas- vas a pagar tus travesuras- y apresuró a besarle.

Atreus jadeo y dejo llevar. Era un estilo más rudo pero a la vez amoroso. Tan diferente a Fenrir. Recibió gustoso las estocadas de su padre le daba. Le alegraba ver como su padre lo miraba, con deseo y adoración, encantado de escuchar los gemidos que salían de su boca, estruendosos y derretidos de placer.

-Atreus...- jadeo su padre lleno de deseo y sin razón desde hacía rato. Las estocadas aumentaron a un ritmo demencial, lo que hizo que los dos se vinieran gimiendo el nombre del otro al unísono.

Jadeantes se dejaron caer los dos juntos en el suelo abrazados.

-Atreus- llamo su padre. Este lo miro con con amor y cansancio.- te amo- Atreus abrió los ojos como platos. Su padre nunca le había expresado su cariño con palabras.

Kratos esperaba expectante, con el corazón latiendo como nunca, no había echo una confesión así desde hace mucho tiempo. Sus miradas lo decían todo pero sabían que tenían que expresarlo verbalmente.

-yo también te amo Kratos- dijo Atreus antes de darle un beso lento y lleno de todos esos sentimientos.

Felices, se abrazaron mutuamente, Kratos tapó ambos con una manta y durmieron como nunca lo habían hecho antes.

La cabeza sonrió. Había pensado en decirles algo, ya que el olor que desprendían los dos podía acercar a otros dioses. En especial el olor del chico. Sin embargo callo y no se arrepintió ya que escucho todo el espectáculo y esa dulce declaración de amor. Sin duda el joven era muy útil para amansar esa fiera de músculos y esperaba que no le pasará nada pues las consecuencias serían desastrosas. No quería ni imaginarse a un dios de la guerra desatado en aquella tierra.


	7. El perfume

Al día siguiente Kratos dejo que su hijo durmiera un poco más . En parte le enamoraba ver a su hijo desnudo con una manta mientras dormía y otra quería dejar descansar al pequeño e ir él a buscar el desayuno.

-He, cabeza- llamo Kratos mientras se vestía para ir a cazar algo.

La cabeza se guiró de su sitio con pereza. Al ver al chico aún durmiendo bostezo.

\- Si que tuvisteis juerga ayer e?, La próxima vez had caso al chico, vuestro apareamiento se pudo oír en todo Asgard- Kratos lo miro con ojos asesinos- Oh porfavor, aún me tendré que callar- Dijo divertido.

Con un gruñido Kratos lo cogió y lo llevo al lado de su pequeño, poniendolo al lado de una roca.

\- Vigilalo, si se despierta dile que he ido a cazar- cogiendo su acha añadio- y si viene algo chilla, no voy a alejarme.

Mimir alzó una ceja.

-Entonces no cazaras mucho- entonces algo hizo click en la cabeza- Tu lo que no quieres es alejarte de su olor ¿verdad?. Te pone nervioso dejar de olerlo, la marca que le dejaste suele hacer esas cosas.- le informo

Kratos se paró un momento para escucharle.

-Mira todo eso está muy bien, te permitirá saber si está en peligro o si está enfermo. Sin embargo has dejado una marca de propiedad en un ser cuya aura atrae a todo lo que está cerca. - Mimir miro a Kratos con seriedad- Te volverás más agresivo, cualquier cosa se mostrará cómo una amenaza hacia Atreus y tú tienes el peligro de dejarte llevar por la furia Espartana, tenlo en mente.

Kratos se quedó reflexionando, eso era cierto, incluso el dejar a Mimir con Atreus a solas le hacía sentir inquieto. Lo que más deseaba era era tenerlo entre las sábanas de su casa, aparearse tranquilamente y sin preocupaciones, ocultar a Atreus del mundo. Pero sabía que eso no era posible, su Atreus nunca sería feliz en una vida sin explorar nuevos lugares y era demasiado sociable para dejarle sin amigos. Y Kratos haría lo que hiciera más feliz a su pequeño.

-Intentare serenarme cabeza, pero no prometo nada- dijo el dios mirando a su pequeño amante durmiente. Inspiró para tranquilizarse, y cerró los ojos dejando que ese dulce olor entrará por sus fosas nasales y lo relajara lo suficiente para poder ir a cazar. - Gracias cabeza- murmuró antes de marcharse.

Mimir suspiro viendo la musculosa espalda marchar. Iba a ser difícil, pero por suerte el chico era buena persona y se preocupa siempre por los demás, será una buena baza a jugar cuando su padre se saliera de control.

Mimir miro al chico detenidamente, él también era un dios y percibía de sobras ese increíble perfume y esa visión hermosa del pequeño. Se alegró de no tener brazos, no quería perder la amistad de ninguno por sus impulsos divinos.   
\------

Una hora después Atreus estaba vestido y listo, habia sido despertado por la canción que tarareaba Mimir ( sin saber que lo había echo para controlar su mente de la imagen del bello desnudo que tenía delante). Y después de saber que su padre fue a por comida, se vistió y poniendo a Mimir en su regazo para comprobar que el echizo que iba a hacer era correcto. Por su parte la cabeza estaba agradecida, el chico era delicado con èl, desde hacía mucho nadie lo trataba así de bien. Podía decirse que le tenía Cariño al chico, pero el olor le hacía difícil concentrarse.

Estaba escribiendo las runas mirando el libro con un palo en el suelo y siguiendo las instrucciones de Mimir, cuando sintió los pasos de su padre.

-Mira padre ya casi está, gracias a Mimir viajaremos seguros- dijo Atreus dedicándole una sonrisa entusiasmada.

Su padre gruño como respuesta dejando al pequeño cerdo que había cazado. Atreus miro con curiosidad un fardo que llevaba en el hombro.

Kratos miro receloso la cabeza de Mimir en el regazo de su chico, pero lo dejo pasar con un gruñido molesto.

Atreus se acercó a su padre con el libro en una mano y Mimir en otra.

\- ¿Que llevas ahí padre?- le dijo Atreus besándole en la mejilla poniéndose de puntillas. Kratos se olvidó de Mimir con ese simple roce sonriendo embobado.

Le enseño el contenido del fardo, estaba lleno de frutas deliciosas.

-Eh?-dijo Atreus mirando sin entender tanta cantidad de frutas. Kratos puso una cara boba y se arrodilló arrollidanse ante Atreus. Mimir estalló a carcajadas.

-chico, tu macho alfa te está ofreciendo comida exótica para que lo aceptes como pareja util- Mimir se calmo al recibir una mirada asesina de Kratos- Es un efecto secundario de tu marca Atreus, tiene algún comportamiento animal.

Atreus entendió y recibió las frutas gustoso comiéndose una y recibiendo la bolsa.

-Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa y dándole frutas también a su amante. Kratos pareció feliz con el acto y como lo que este le dio.

Pestañeo un par de veces y se levantó.

-Perdona chico, no soy yo ultimamente- explicó Kratos saliendo de lo que parecía una ensoñación. Había tenido un férreo impulso de obsequiar a su pareja con cosas dulces después de cazar y no pudo resistirse.  
Aunque le importaba poco, el chico reía y eso era lo que más importaba.

-He!- dijo Mimir cuando Kratos lo quito de las manos del niño. No soportaba que Atreus tocará a otros seres vivos últimamente. Se puso la cabeza en el jubón y empezaron a desayunar.

Cuando acabaron , Atreus, con ayuda de Mimir invocaron un escudo invisible que pailaria el olor de ambos para no ser encontrados fácilmente.

-Asi podremos poner un pie en Hel sin que te ataquen todos los dioses a los dos segundos para raptarte chico- informo la cabeza cuando el conjuro estuvo echo.

-¿Pero tanto olor desprendo? Yo no huelo nada- comento Atreus mientras caminaban hacia la puerta.

Kratos gruño

-Todos los dioses tienen un aura la cual desprende un olor particular, la tuya es muy exótica...es atrayente- dijo con cautela Mimir.

-Es adictiva- sentenció Kratos seriamente, mientras abría la puerta y dejaba pasar a Atreus.

-Oh- dijo simplemente el niño parándose en el arbol.- y supongo que esto es como mis ojos, con ellos nazco y con ellos me quedo.

-Si, será un poco difícil al principio, pero ya veras, cuando crezcas podrás defenderte, controlar mejor tus poderes. No tendrás que soportar el continuo paso de bestias que intenten aprovecharse de ti- dijo Mimir.

-y hasta que ese día llegué yo te protegere- aseguró Kratos, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Atreus le sonrió de forma sincera.

-Lo se Kratos, siempre lo haras- Kratos bajo su cabeza para besar al pequeño de forma lenta, disfrutando la calma del momento, intentando serenarse para lo que probablemente sea un viaje peligroso. No quería asustarlo, pero si tenía que portarse como un genocida lo haría.

Aspiro el aroma de ese frágil cuerpo desde su cuello cerrando los ojos. Calmandose mientras lo abrazaba.

Atreus correspondió el abrazo y le susurro que no se iba a separar de èl.

Kratos le abrazó con más fuerza, tenía miedo, más incluso que cuando Faye murió y se encontró a un niño inexperto que debía de cuidar. Ahora sentía no un peso de responsabilidad, sino un peso extraño, si su Atreus moría, èl.. se volvería loco. Lo sabia.

Atreus río suavemente, relajando sus preocupaciones.

\- Me haces cosquillas con la barba- Kratos río bajito y le hizo a propósito más cosquillas con sus pelos para hacer reír al pequeño.

Mimir que estaba atento a la escena sonrió, el chico sabía cómo calmar esa masa de músculos incluso de sus pensamientos. Nunca había oído reír a Kratos como ahora lo hacía este pequeño, ni si quiera lo vio sonreír una vez.

Después de esa bonita escena, pusieron rumbo a Hel.


	8. Hel

Desde el momento que Atreus puso el pie en Hel supo que seria un viaje gélido y tenebroso. Sin embargo la mirada fue de determinación. El era un chico dulce y lleno de compasión. Pero era hijo de su padre, y el sentimiento de venganza y justicia era poderoso en su interior. Esta vez su valentía traspasaba esos sentimientos comunes.

Su padre lo miraba atento, compartía ese sentimiento con su cría, se sentía orgulloso de como era. Sentía algo cálido en su pecho al saber que iban a perpetrar una venganza juntos, con las mismas convicciones.

El mundo de Hel tenía múltiples acertijos que el joven resolvía, mientras Kratos acababa con sus enemigos. El problema en los combates era que esta vez los enemigos no atacaban indiscriminadamente, Atreus era una especie de foco, donde los enemigos atacaban de forma insaciable. Pero el joven sabía muy bien como defenderse con su arco. Pero poco podía lucirse, Kratos no dejaba cabeza don rebanar, su ira estaba más fuera de si de lo normal al ver a pequeño tan atosigado.

No hubo mucho problema con las visiones, Atreus había aprendido a retenerlas con su magia e impedir que los engañara sicológicamente. Mimir estaba encantado ya que el chico se encargaba de llevarlo por los pasadizos para abrir con sus ojos ciertas cerraduras. Pero Kratos intentaba que esa felicidad no durará mucho encargándose de separarle de Atreus cada vez que podía.

Atreus simplemente suspiro ante la situación, no había nada que hacer ante esa situación, su padre era un gruñon.

Pero el problema vino en un último pasadizo de una alta montaña de hielo. Era demasiado estrecho y Atreus se quedó paralizado por un momento.

-¿Atreus?- pregunto Mimir al sentir que abrazaba su cabeza con más fuerza- oye chico, es solo un pasadizo, mira alli- le intento tranquilizar mientras señalaba con la mirada la salida.

El chico pareció no poder escuchar y empezó a temblar. Ese sitio le recordó a uno de los sueños de Fenrir en el cual tuvieron un encuentro de los peores, quizás si fuese el peor. Quizás incluso fuera ese mismo lugar.

Las imágenes empezaron a apelotonarse en su mente y empezó a contarle respirar.

-heyheyhey, tranquilo, no pasa nada, escucha- dijo preocupado Mimir imaginando lo que le pasaba a la criatura- el no está aquí ahora, y tu has venido a matarlo. Tú eres quien lleva las riendas no el.

Justo en ese momento callo de rodillas pero sin dejar de abrazar la cabeza.

-Atreus!- exclamó preocupado, debía de ser gordo lo que le había ocurrido allí para entrar en pánico de esa manera.-Espartano!!- Gritó pidiendo ayuda la cabeza.

Kratos que ya estaba inquieto por qué estaban tardando más de lo normal se agachó a mirar, dispuesto a cargarse todo Hel. Pero se quedó congelado ante la imagen, Atreus parecía luchar contra su propia mente.

-Algo le ocurrió con Fenrir aquí, hay que sacarlo antes de que se agote con su respuracion- Exclamó Mimir preocupado.

Kratos se quitó el hacha para empezar a partir el pasadizo para poder llegar a su niño.

\- No...- jadeo Atreus luchando y empezó a caminar lentamente a gatas- yo..yo puedo..- ya estaba a más de medio camino y Kratos al ver su determinación estiró la mano todo lo que pudo para agarrarlo en cuanto estuviera a su alcance.

\- Eso es chico, eso es- dijo con voz suave Kratos para animarlo de manera suave para que continuará.

El niño logró coger los dedos de su padre y este rápidamente tiro hacia el y salió del agujero para aterrizar en su pecho.

Como si de un echizo se liberará pudo respirar de nuevo echando una bocanada y empezó a toser.

-Atreus, mirame- dijo Kratos nervioso poniéndole las manos en la cara obligándole a mirarle- ya estás fuera, ya estas- Atreus fue relajándose poco a poco, coordinándose con la respiración de su padre.

\- caray chico, casi me matas del susto- dijo Mimir en sus brazos intentando amenizar el ambiente.

-lo siento Mimir- se disculpó en voz baja el niño- yo..yo..Fenrir..el no- un hipo sollozante surgió de la boca entre sus balbuceos.

Kratos lo apretó contra su pecho y le alzó la barbilla con los dedos para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Estas a salvo ahora, nada te pasara a mi lado- firmando esa promesa con un casto beso cosa que tranquilizó los latidos de su hijo. Atreus aspiro ese olor de su padre para permanecer consciente.

Atreus callo derrotado en los hombros los brazos de su padre. Este preocupado lo cargó como una princesa y lo llevo al sitio de acampada.

Atreus no hizo ademán de moverse de la roca que lo había recostado su padre mientras esté encendía la hoguera. Le ofreció un cuenco de sopa, pero este lo rechazo sin ganas. Lo que hizo que se preocupara más.

Kratos dejo al pequeño su espacio sin saber cómo abordar la situación. No presionó, pero le rodeó los hombros con su brazo y Atreus mecánicamente se acurrucó en su pecho. Mimir simplemente se mantenía callado, sabía que el chico hablaría.

Paso un rato mientras Atreus escuchaba los latidos de su padre, algo dentro de él quería salir y aprovecho ese momento de seguridad, su pareja tenía derecho ha saberlo.

\- Fue una noche, en la que pensé que había escapado de Fenrir-Kratos lo miro y escucho con atencion- Me metí en el agujero y el apareció por detrás...dijo que ya que estaba tan travieso podríamos probar algo nuevo- su voz tembló y Kratos le apretó el hombro para reafirmar su presencia ofreciéndole apoyo.

-Me penetró sin cuidado como siempre y me afixio con sus manos- Atreus se miro la suyas - yo intenté patalear pero era muy pesado...creia,...creía que moriría ahí ...en ese pequeño lugar, con esos ojos mirandome...- acabo el niño con un sollozo.

Kratos lo abrazo protectora mente y le besó el pelo varias veces, dejando que su hijo llorara lo que tuviera que llorar. Sabía que esa no sería la última vez, cada vez que se presentará la situación su hijo confesaría otra horrible forma en la que el desgraciado lo violó. Intento serenarse para no salir corriendo y gritar el nombre de Fenrir para descubrir su escondrijo y desmembrar lo. Ya tenía claro lo que iba a hacerle o si, vengaría a su pequeño de la mejor forma.

Al rato Atreus se durmió en su regazo después del consuelo que encontró en su padre. Kratos le acaricio un rato el pelo y se quedó pensativo. Había notado esa angustia en el olor del pequeño, nunca se había sentido tan impotente, verlo delante suyo sin poder llegar a el, por suerte se había repuesto.

-El chico está siendo muy valiente- dijo en voz baja Mimir.- Confío en que le des una muerte lenta y dolorosa a ese lobo del infierno- Añadió mirando a Atreus.

-No hay castigo en este infierno que pueda compararse con lo que hare- gruño el espartano.

Mimir dio media sonrisa, disfrutaría con ello. También quería morder hasta hacer sangrar a ese cabron en venganza.

\-------

Fenrir se removió inquieto en su guarida, transformado en lobo su forma real. Se había dado cuenta de que ese delicioso chico había entrado a su terreno y se relamió el hocico.

Sabía de sobras que tenía ahora un propietario, se olía a leguas, era un dios desconocido. Pero nada que pudiera solucionarse con una pequeña violación a mordiscos. Ansiaba tener a ese frágil cuerpo debajo suyo y maltratarlo todo lo que pudiera. Su sangre era tan dulce y sus gemidos de desesperación le derretían. Las veces que había logrado hacerle gritar le habían echo volverse loco.

Era adictivo y lo tendría de nuevo bajo sus zarpas. Muy pronto.


	9. Fenrir

Kratos encontró la primera pista que dirigía hacia Fenrir. Huellas de un lobo de dimensiones desproporcionadas andaba cerca. Atreus estaba llegando a su límite, Kratos lo sabía, cada vez que había una pista este se encogía o temblaba. Kratos lo observaba atentamente por si llegaba a un momento de colapso llevárselo de ahí en brazos como si le persiguiera el mismísimo Hades.

Sin embargo Atreus resistió. Sabía que podía hacerlo, era hijo de su padre. Quería demostrar que él también era un hombre fuerte merecedor de su amor. Kratos no podía estar más orgulloso.

Al final Fenrir fue encontrado o según pensó Atreus el les encontró. Llegaron a una zona helada muy extensa y helada, parecía el acceso a una gruta. Atreus estaba leyendo las letras para de las paredes para abrir la puerta, mientras su padre y mimir inspeccionaban el ambiente. Cuando de repente una sombra apareció con una risa que Atreus reconoció muy bien poniéndole los pelos de punta.

La sombra se abalanzó hacia Atreus el cual sacó su arco, pero Kratos llegó antes y saltando sobre su hijo hizo de escudo protector. Llenándolo de cortes, sacándole un gritó de rabia a ambos.

Atreus se concentró dentro de los brazos seguros de su padre, sacó su arco y le dio de lleno a Fenrir gritando "Nista". Haciendo que Fenrir perdiera su negrura y dejando el olor de su aura de ceniza se esparciera por todo el recinto, dejándolo vulnerable.

-Buen chico- dijo Kratos con voz profunda y mirándolo con orgullo y amor. Atreus le devolvió la sonrisa. Tomo la cara del dios entre sus manos y lo beso dejando un sorprendido Kratos. Fenrir paralizado por la flecha vio la escena encendido de furia. El pequeño lobo era suyo, no de ese mastodonte.

Cuando se separaron Kratos vio sorprendido que sus cortes habían desaparecido. Atreus le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa. -Esteee... chicos tenemos un enemigo delante-Puntualizo algo duditativo Mimir. Atreus rió por lo bajito al ver como Kratos le miró, cosa que relajó a Kratos, no quería dejarse llevar por la furia hasta tener a ese monstruo a sus pies, listo para sufrir su tortura.

-Gracias- le susurró al oído el dios dándole un beso en la mejilla sonrojándo al pequeño. Ambos se levantaron listos para hacer frente al monstruo, llenos de coraje, Atreus sabia que juntos podían.

Fenrir se saco la flecha lleno de furia pero no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Atreus lo reconoció enseguida, alto y extremadamente delgado, con una sonrisa inquietantemente grande llena de dos filas de colmillos y el pelo y los ojos completamente negros como la noche. Fenrir poniéndose en guardia sonrio:

-Hola pequeño, ¿me extrañabas?-río desafiante Fenrir aspirando el olor que desprendía Atreus, tan delirante como siempre-Porque yo si...Te tendre entre mis garras atado a mi cama y te comeré entero.

Atreus palideció pero se mantuvo firme apuntando al monstruo. Kratos se puso delante de el y dijo lleno de ira contenida:

-Prepárate, vas ha desear morir-Atreus lo miro sorprendido y con algo de miedo, su ira espartana estaba encendida de forma ilimitada y su aura olía a mucha sangre.

Fenrir rugió contra su oponente y comenzó una batalla desenfrenada, Atreus fue certero con sus flechas y Kratos implacable con sus golpes. Fenrir se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que Kratos le llevaba ventaja en el combate que había elegido, asi que utilizo su ultima baza. Cogió un escudo de un antiguo cadáver haciendo rebotar una flecha del chico. Este al ver que se dirigía contra su padre logro ponerse en medio a tiempo y le dio en el pecho. De repente el tiempo se detuvo para Atreus, sintió como el minirayo de su flecha le traspaso y sintió caer lentamente, pero nunca recordó llegar a tocar el suelo.

-¡NOOO¡-Rugió Kratos cogiéndolo antes de que cayera, lo arrimo prontamente entre sus brazos-¡Atreus¡¡Atreus, mírame¡- Exclamaba histérico Kratos, pero su niño no se movió, la flecha había desaparecido desintegrada en el rayo, pero su cuerpo estaba inerte.

Fenrir dio un paso atrás aturdido, eso no podia ser, ese pequeño habia sido el descubrimiento de su vida y ahora..

Mimir se quedo pálido, habia visto morir mucha belleza en la vida, pero esta..no...no podía ser. Se quedó callado mirando lo que pasaría a continuación y por una vez deseo estar fuera de la alforja de Kratos.

-Vamos...Vamos pequeño-empezo a susurrar con lagrimas en los ojos-Porque...porque lo has hecho..¡Atreus¡...Atreus-El dios acarició su dulce cara, suave como siempre pero mortalmente pálida, fría.-Íbamos hacerlo juntos...íbamos a pasar nuestra vida juntos...noo..-Por primera vez en mucho tiempo las lagrimas afloraron como cascadas cayendo en el rosto de su niño. Lo acuno contra si sintiendo como el alma se le partia, no podía oler a su dulce amante, su razón empezó a perderse por momentos. Había perdido lo último que le quedaba en esta vida. Dijo ultimas palabras de cordura- Te amo..Atreus- y le besó en los labios a modo de despedida.

Lo dejó suavemente en el suelo, sujetó a Mimir y lo dejo a su lado. Este lo miro lleno de pena, sabiendo lo que vendria a continuación. Pero entendio el mensaje, se quedaria velando a ese dulce niño toda la eternidad si fuera necesario, y con la mirada serena hacia Kratos lo aceptó gustoso.

Fenrir habia empezado a huir desde hace rato, notando la ira espartana que se cernia por todo el mundo de Hel. Oyó un estruendoso grito de rabia del dios de la guerra y corrio mas rapido. Pero de poco le sirvió, Kratos aterrizó de un salto delante de el, rodeado en llamas de furia, rugiendo como un animal. Primero le dio una paliza, las suplicas del lobo parecian solo incitarlo más, le saco los ojos, le estrangulo y cuando aun estaba gritanto por el dolor que sufrió cuando le arrancaron la lengua, le desgarro sus genitales. El grito de rabia del dios pudo superar al de sufrimiento de Fenrir. En ese instante el lobo murió.

Pero Kratos no tenia suficiente. Todos los dioses pagarían por la muerte de su hijo. Ya lo hizo una vez, una segunda no cambiaria la diferencia. Lo primero de todo destruiria Hel. Así pues se encaminó a la piedra primordial que habia encontrado junto a la guarida de Fenrir para destruir ese lugar. Ya no sentía nada, era solo un automata lleno de rabia, furia y dolor. Solo queria destruir.

\-------------------------------

Mimir miraba al chico desolado. No podia creer que todo terminara así. Atreus y Kratos no se merecian ese final. Recordó las muestras de amor entre los dos que continuamente se habian dado. Recordó como lo habia tratado siempre desde el dìa que se conocieron, alegre, gentil, inteligente, astuto y delicado. Mimir lloró, lloró por su amigo y ese dulce pequeño que le había alegrado al existencia.

-oh pequeño, mi dulce niño-Dijo simplemente la cabeza ahogando sus penas.

Entonces, unas motas luminicas aparecieron, dirigiendose al pequeño, un alma femenina.

-he oye, no te acerques, dejalo empaz-le dijo behemente la cabeza intentando sonar intimidante, por lo menos querìa mantener intacto el cuerpo del niño todo lo que pudiera.

Pero la luz hizo caso omiso y Mimir iba a gritarle un hechizo de repulsión cuando esta se convirtió en Faye. Mimir se quedo mudo, vió como se arrodillaba ante su pequeño y le tomaba la cabeza con las manos, lo miro con cariño y murmuro: Feraye. Una tenue luz blanca envolvió a Atreus y sus heridas desaparecieron, su color volvio a ser el de siempre y su respiración volvió.

Mimir se quedo boquehabierto. El chico vivia.

Atreus emitio un quejido.

-¿Mamá..?-susurró abriendo con esfuerzo los ojos

-Atreus, cuida de tu padre, ámalo como lo haces, evita que la desgracia vuleva a èl-le dijo con voz eterea su madre mientras lo miraba con amor infinito-te quiero hijo-Atreus sonrió y con lágrimas dijo en un sollozo.

-Gracias mama, yo también te quiero-y su madre volvio a convertirse en polvo dorado que se disolvió en el ambiente.

Atreus se sentó con dificultad en el suelo, aun sentia como si le hubiera atravesado la flecha.

-¡Atreus¡-Exclamó Mimir emocionado, el niño miró a su alredor localizando a Mimir y lo cogió abrazandolo-O jovencito no sabes lo mal que lo he pasado, pensaba que no volvería a sentir esas tibias manos-Dijo aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

Atreus le beso en la frente cariñosamente y lo abrazo contra su pecho haciendo sonreir de felicidad a Mimir.:-Lo siento Mimir, te prometo no volver ha hacer algo asì-dijo el pequeño en voz baja.

Cuando se separaron Mimir apremió:

-Vamos chico, hay que pararle los pies a tu padre, antes de que se carge todo Hel, dudo que se conforme con haber matado a Fenrir, esta desatado-Atreus asintio con confianza y se levantó poniendose a Mimir en el zurron.

-¿Que debo hacer?¿A donde debo ir?-preguntó el muchacho sin saber cuanto había pasado desde su no muerte.

-No estara lejos, he oido como se recreaba con el lobo-Atreus hizo una mueca al oirlo-Ve en linea recta desde la guarida de Fenrir. No debe de andar lejos de la piedra primordial.

Atreus asintió decisivo y corrio como pudo aun jadeante de toda la experiencia vivida."Tranquilo papa, ya voy". Penso esperanzado Atreus.


	10. Chapter 10

Atreus corría como alma que lleva el diablo siguiendo el rastro de sangre y vísceras de su padre. Sabía que estaba cerca, ya que al parecer su padre se tomaba su tiempo de destrozar todo lo que había en su camino.

-Mira chico- apresuró Mimir señalando con los ojos.

Atreus observó en la dirección y vio a su padre entrando en una sala enorme.

-¡Padre!- gritó Atreus, pero el ruido de le la puerta no le dejo oír su voz.

Atreus corrió hacia el antes de que la puerta se cerrará. Y lo consiguió saltando a su espalda como había hecho muchas veces justo cuando la puerta se cerró tras de sí.

Pensando que era un enemigo el espartano lo tiro al suelo con una llave y un gritó de rabia. Sacó su hacha día puesto a seguir con su matanza.

Atreus estaba sin aire de la caída y por la carrera que había echo aún herido.

-¡Alto idiota!-Gritó Mimir no dispuesto a perder de nuevo al pequeño.

Kratos se paró en seco. Miro la escena que tenía delante, era su niño su Atreus, vivo, con una cara llena de terror y amor al mismo tiempo.

-No...- se dijo Kratos bajando el hacha- Eres, eres solo una ilusión de Hel...- negó agachando la cabeza.

Atreus se levantó con dificultad, la herida o el recuerdo de ella hacían mella en el, pero no pararía hasta que su padre recuperará la cordura.

-Padre...soy yo, mama me salvo- jadeo acercándose a el lentamente, le daba miedo alterarlo.

Kratos se quedó mirando fijamente la pequeña y frágil figura que se acercaba temerosa. Y entonces lo olió , esa fragancia dulce y delirante inundó todo su ser y pareció como si un antídoto despertara toda su conciencia.

-¿Kratos..?-preguntó el niño parandose temeroso al ver que soltaba el hacha y lo miraba con emoción.

El dios no pudo más y corrió a abrazarle. Atreus se encogió al ver que se abalanzaba sobre èl. Pero se relajó en cuanto sintió sus grandes brazos rodeándole protectora mente.

Kratos lo apretó contra si, aspiro el aroma con fuerza y lloró desconsoladamente.

-Papa..- susurro Atreus rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos- Tranquilo..estoy aquí y no me iré nunca, te lo prometo- le apretó con más fuerza.

-Atreus...- susurro el dios sin atreverse a separarse de su hijo y ese olor que le devolvía la razon-pense que...que ya no..- Atreus lo apretó más hacia sí.

-Estoy aquí padre, no me iré a ningún lado- le susurró al oìdo dulcemente. Kratos se fue relajándose y cuando su llanto fue parando gracias a las suaves caricias en su espalda y esa hermosa aura.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Kratos vio la vida en esos hermosos ojos azules, era de verdad. Kratos le cogió por la cabeza y le besó apasionadamente sacando un jadeo al menor. El beso estuvo cargado de amor pero era intenso, quería aspirar todo ese olor, impregnarse de él. Su otra mano vago por su cuerpo, tocando todo lo que podía. Recordando cada parte de su hermoso y frágil cuerpo.

-Te amo Atreus- dijo con voz ronca separándose de su niño cuando vio que le faltaba el aire. Tenía la necesidad de tratarlo como si fuera de cristal.

-yo también te amo Kratos- correspondió Atreus dándole besitos por toda la cara, el niño también había pasado mucho miedo de no volverse a ver nunca más.

Kratos sonrio entre lágrimas y besos de su niño. Era su luz definitivamente.

Mimir carraspeó interrumpiendo el maravilloso encuentro. Atreus se sonrojo y Kratos miro mal a la cabeza con un gruñido.

-Siento interrumpir, pero habría que irse-dijo algo cortado la cabeza.

Los dos se miraron con decisión y se dieron un último beso por el momento. Si querer separarse de Atreus, el dios lo cargó al estilo princesa. Recibiendo un quegido por parte del pequeño. Kratos lo miro preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo el dios empezando a caminar, inspeccionando lo con la mirada, buscando heridas o roturas.

\- No te preocupes padre, es solo que eso de renacer duele un poco- explicó poniéndose una mano donde había estado la herida de flecha.

Kratos asintió dandole un beso en la frente aún preocupado, deseando llegar a su hogar para poder darle todas las atenciones necesarias.  
\--------

-ya está, con esto debería bastar- dijo Kratos terminando de vendar la herida del pequeño. Tenia un moratón de la flecha, así que prefirió venderlo hasta que sanará.

-Gracias padre- dijo Atreus mientras éste guardaba las cosas .

Kratos se apoyó en la mesa con la cabeza gacha, intentando no enfadarse con el pequeño tesoro que se sentaba en su cama.

-Atreus- llamo el dios-Entiendo que te sacrificaras por mi, por amor...- susurro lentamente. Atreus lo miro atento.

-pero por favor, nunca, nunca vuelvas ha hacerlo- terminó diciendo volviéndose hacia el y tomándolo por los hombros.

Atreus lo miro con tristeza.

-Siento decir que me tendrás que castigar porque no pienso obedecer esa peticion- respondió el pequeño mirándolo a los ojos.

-Atreus no pienso arriesgar lo que más me import-pero Atreus lo silencio con un dedo suavemente.

-Se lo que pasaría si muero, y se lo que has sufrido cuando me desvaneci- dijo con sabiduría su hijo- pero no por eso voy a dejar de dar mi vida por ti- finalizó acariciandole la mejilla a un Kratos sorprendido.

Mimir sonrió desde la mesa, sobre la cama que le había preparado Atreus, la escena. Se volvió llendose a dormir, se olía de lejos lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Y no culpaba a Kratos, era fácil caer en los encantos de esa dulce criatura que era Atreus.

-Atreus..- susurro el dios, besando su mano poniendo al pequeño rojito. Tomo el rostro con sus manos y lo besó con delicadeza. Pensó que nunca volvería a besar esos labios adictivos de sabor a flores silvestres.

El beso se fue haciendo más fogoso, haciendo a Atreus gemir levemente. Kratos bajo una de sus manos por la cintura de Atreus deleitándose con su pequeña figura. Atreus soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor haciendo que Kratos se separara de sus labios con rapidez sintiéndose culpable.

-Lo lamento Atreus, tu estas herido y yo- pero de nuevo fue interrumpido por un pequeño beso de su amante, este le susurró al oido- No quiero que pares Kratos, te necesito...me necesitas- Kratos creyó volverse loco. El niño tenía razón, lo necesitaba desesperadamente desde el momento que volvio a la vida, pero no quería hacerle daño. Pero ese pequeño parecía adivinar sus pensamientos.

-No me harás daño Kratos, yo lo se- le dijo su pequeño lobo mirándole a los ojos.

Kratos lo miro con amor y acepto la petición dirigida volviéndolo a besar, esta vez recordándolo en la cama delicadamente en medio del beso.

-pero tendrás que decirme en todo momento si te duele ¿Entendido?-dijo severo el dios de la guerra.

Atreus juntando sus frentes así lo prometió. Sabía que Kratos tenía deseos de hacérselo fogosamente sin reparos, pero su paternalismo y protección parecía interponerse a esos deseos, y Atreus agradeció por primera vez que también fuera su padre además de su amante.

Kratos beso con delicadeza el cuello de su hijo con pequeñas mordidas para hacerle gemir y ponerlo caliente relajando lo. Atreus solo podía aferreara a su gran musculatura, no podía pensar del placer que le brindaba su amante. Tal fue el placer que no se dio cuenta hasta que se separaron que no podía mover sus manos. Miro a Kratos confuso y vio que el dios se había separado con suavidad y lo miraba divertido. Le había atado las manos con las vendas a la cama.

Atreus miro sorprendido y las movió un poco, no le hacían daño, pero estaban bien sujetas.

-Atreus- llamo su padre para que lo mirara- sé que él te tuvo así...¿Quieres que te desate?.- lo miro algo preocupado, verlo así cumplía una fantasía suya, se veía hermoso totalmente expuesto y tan indefenso. La imagen pedía a gritos que la corrompiera hasta dejarlos a ambos sin aliento. Pero lo amaba, quería saber si él también quería.

Atreus lo miro sorprendido y luego con comprensión y amor.

-No, no me sesates, es cierto que él me tuvo así pero todo es diferente, yo quiero y eres tu- respondió calmadamente, Kratos suspiro por dentro aliviado. Pero el alivio duró poco al sentir una pierna suave le acariciaba por abajo- Hazme lo que tú quieras...ah...he sido malo- susurro el niño mirándolo pícaramente tirando por la borda toda la razón del espartano.

Kratos lo besó con fogosidad y empezó a dejar que sus manos recorrieran ese pequeño cuerpo que se arqueaba para sentir más. Notaba como el chico intentaba agarrarse a algo sin poder haciéndolo excitandolo más.

Kratos dejo que su boca recorriera su pecho mientras su pequeño duspiraba. Llegó a la zonas de los vendajes y se paró. Acarició suavemente la zona, recordó por un momento todo el dolor de la muerte de su hijo. Descanso un momento la cabeza ahí y lo abrazo, sintiendo su aroma, tranquilizando se.

-papa...-susurró el pequeño sabiendo lo que pasaba por su mente, este no se movió ni un centímetro escuchando los latidos de su corazon, pero sabía que lo escuchaba con atención, no siempre decía ese nombre- te quiero, no volveré a irme nunca-

Kratos lo abrazo más hacia así correspondiendo de manera silenciosa a su hijo. Atreus sonrio calidamente, Mimir sonrió mirando de reojo la escena, Kratos sonrió con felicidad,¿Hacia cuanto no salía esa sonrisa de su cara?.

Kratos beso con ternura la zona, acariciándola con cuidado. Sus besos bajaron sin decir palabra por el ombligo de su adoración.  
Atreus tampoco dijo palabra, sabía lo orgulloso que era su padre para estos momentos y simplemente se dejó llevar por el placer.

-Kratos..no..solo entra- pidió Atreus sorprendiendo a su padre.

-Pero..no quieres que- empezó a decir Kratos, pero se calló cuando vio la expresión de su pequeño, lo necesitaba. Y se desarmo entero cuanto esté se habrio de piernas ante el. Jadeando, atado a su cama, quería morirse de éxtasis en ese momento Kratos.

Sin más dilación cogió las piernas de su adoración acariciándola y empujó hacia esa entrada ya conocida.

-Aaaah- gimió fuertemente Atreus.- solo, solo quédate ah..asi- gimio.

Kratos asintió bajando para darle una sesión de besos que le confirmarán mientras se acostumbraba. Este acepto gusto.

De nuevo juntaron las frentes al separarse. Y mirándose a los ojos con amor dijo Atreus:

-ya puedes Kratos- pero Kratos no se separó enseguida. Se quedo mirándolo, pensando en su vida junto a él, lo que fue, lo que es, lo que sería. Era su vida. Sonrió de nuevo con felicidad. Iba a ser difícil pero..lo harían serían padre e hijo y amantes, sin estigmas, sin prohibiciones.

-¿Padre?-preguntó algo preocupado Atreus al ver que no hacía acción de moverse acariciandole la mejilla. Este le dio un beso de nuevo y dijo.

-como que padre e?, Pense que ya había quedado claro que en esto solo Kratos- río entre dientes al ver la cara de susto de su hijo.

Se puso de rodillas para tener una visión absoluta de su pequeño atado a la cama y empezó a darle pequeños vaivenes. Haciéndolo gemir todo lo posible. Esa visión le excitaba mucho, podía tener todo el control de su pequeño vigilando todas sus reacciones.

Aumentaron las embestidas y ese cuerpo empezó a contraerse. Satisfecho de la sumisión del lobito le desató las manos para que pudiera abrazarse totalmente a él. Quería un final amoroso. Atreus lo hizo gustoso y rapidamente al verse liberado.

-Atreus..-

-Kratos..-

Cada uno gemía su nombre cada vez más desesperado. Finalmente llegaron al clímax abrazados.

Jadeantes pero sin poderse despegar del uno del otro permanecieron en la misma posición. Esta vez había habido algo diferente a las otras, todas las veces eran especiales, pero esta había sido...como el comienzo de algo muy hermoso.

Antes de caer dormidos se miraron nuevamente con amor para decirse te amo con la mirada y las palabras.

Poco después Atreus se quedó dormido y Kratos adormilado lo siguió observando.

-Gracias Faye- susurró antes de quedarse dormido abrazando a lo que más amaba.

\-----------

Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Ha sido una experiencia escribirlo. No sé si habrá prólogo pero no será pronto tengo cosas que hacer.

P.D. se aceptan comentarios y tal :p


End file.
